This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for electrical power conditioning and thermal capture/rejection management systems; and more particularly, in one aspect, to integrating electrical power conditioning techniques and heat capture and removal techniques into or onto a common substrate, such as silicon, germanium, gallium arsenic.
Electronic and electrical devices continue to demand additional power as the number of transistors on a semiconductor device, for example a microprocessor, increase dramatically. As a result of that increasing demand, there is an increasing demand on the power conditioning and heat rejection capabilities of systems that support such devices. For example, as microprocessor speed and transistor count increase, there is an increasing requirement for electrical power (an increase in average power consumption) conditioning. Further, as more and more functions are integrated into the microprocessor, for example, the functions typically performed by the floating point processors and video or graphics processors, the power conditioning system must address or respond to the rapidly varying temporal and spatial levels of power consumption. Moreover, the increase in microprocessor speed and transistor count, and the incorporation of more and more functions into the microprocessor, have also created a rapidly increasing requirement to capture and remove heat generated by such microprocessors.
Power supplies are available to meet the power demands, however, the power supply is often located some distance from the consuming device. The finite wire lengths between the supply and the device include capacitance and inductance that introduce time delays in the delivery of power in response to changes in demand by the consuming device. As mentioned above, the temporal change in power consumption of, for example, a microprocessor, is increasing as processor speeds increase and as more and more functions are incorporated into the microprocessor. In response, power conditioning electrical/electronics systems are being placed closer and closer to the consuming device. Locating the power conditioning elements, such as voltage regulators, capacitors, DC-DC converters, near the consuming device may address the concerns regarding the power conditioning needs.
A conventional configuration of the power conditioning system is illustrated in FIG. 1. That system often includes discrete capacitors, voltage regulators, and AC-DC or DC-DC converters. Briefly, discrete capacitors typically are located in physical proximity with and electrically connected to the integrated circuit device. As such, sudden demands by the device during operation may be satisfied by the charge stored on the capacitor, thereby maintaining a relatively constant input voltage for the time necessary for the increased demand to be addressed by the supply. Such capacitors are typically known as bypass capacitors, and are common elements in analog circuit design, digital circuit design, and power device circuit design.
Voltage regulators are employed to take input power at a high voltage (for example, 7 volts), and provide relatively stable output power at a lower voltage (for example, 1 to 5 volts). Voltage regulators tend to provide the lower voltage with greatly increased immunity to variations in the high voltage level, or to variations in current drawn by the consuming device. Regulators are commonly employed in designs of analog and digital electronic power conditioning systems, and are increasingly likely to be placed in proximity to devices that have rapidly time-varying power requirements.
AC-DC and DC-DC converters are employed to transform a particular supply voltage from a convenient source into an appropriate form for consumption by, for example, the integrated circuit device. In many cases, system power electronics provide for a single, relatively high voltage (for example, 48 volt DC, or 110 volt AC), whereas the integrated circuit device may require very different supply voltages (for example, 1 to 5 volts, DC). Under this circumstance, converters transform the power and provide the input voltage required by the device. In some systems, converters are located as close to the consuming device as possible so as to provide stable voltage during variations in power consumption by that device. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,901,040; 6,191,945; and 6,285,550).
In addition to the power management considerations, the increase in power consumption of these devices has imposed an additional burden on the thermal management system (i.e., systems that capture, remove and/or reject energy in the form of heat). In response, thermal management systems have employed such conventional techniques as heat sinks, fans, cold plates systems that employ cooling water, and/or combinations thereof for heat-capture, removal and rejection from, for example, an integrated circuit device. Such conventional heat management designs locate the thermal capture and rejection elements on or very near the integrated circuit device packaging. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,191,945 and 6,285,550).
For example, with reference to FIG. 1, heat sinks generally consist of metal plates with fins that transport heat from the consuming device to the surrounding air by natural convection. Heat sinks tend to be located or positioned directly on the integrated circuit device packaging. Heat sinks serve to increase the area of contact between the device and the surrounding air, thereby reducing the temperature rise for a given power.
One technique to enhance the heat transfer between a heat sink and the surrounding air is to employ a fan (typically rotating blades driven by electric motors) in conjunction with a heat sink. Fans may enhance the heat transfer between a heat sink and the surrounding air by causing the air to circulate through the heat sink with greater velocity than by natural convection.
Another technique used by conventional systems to enhance the capabilities of the thermal management system is to reduce the thermal resistance between the consuming device and the heat sink. This often involves reducing the number and thickness of the layers between the device, the device package and the heat sink. (See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,191,945 and 6,285,550).
In sum, conventional systems address power conditioning and thermal management requirements by placing both the power conditioning and heat capture and rejection elements as close to the integrated circuit device as possible. This has led to the typical, conventional layout that is illustrated in FIG. 1. With reference to FIG. 1, the consuming device is an integrated circuit device. The thermal management element is heat sink that is in contact with the consuming device. In some implementation, the heat capture, removal and rejection (via the heat sink) may be relatively high.
Further, the power conditioning circuitry (capacitors, voltage regulators, AC-DC and DC-DC converters) is positioned next to the consuming device to reduce the wiring length between the supply and the integrated circuit device.
While such conventional power conditioning and thermal management techniques may be suitable for power consumption and heat capture/rejection requirements for some current device, conventional techniques are unlikely to address the anticipated increases in both power consumption and heat capture, removal and rejection requirements of other current devices as well as future devices. Accordingly, there is a need for new power conditioning techniques to accommodate anticipated increases in both power consumption and heat capture, removal and/or rejection requirements.
Moreover, there is a need for improved power conditioning and thermal management techniques to accommodate increases in both power consumption and heat capture, removal and rejection requirements of current and future device. Further, there is a need for improved power conditioning and thermal management techniques for devices that may be implemented in space-constrained applications (for example, portable computers). In this regard, there is a need for incorporating the power conditioning and heat capture/rejection elements into the same volume in a stacked configuration as well as address the anticipated increases in both power consumption and heat capture, removal and rejection requirements.
In addition, there is a need for an improved technique(s) of power conditioning and heat capture/rejection that integrate the power conditioning and heat capture/rejection elements with the consuming device (for example, an integrated circuit device) itselfxe2x80x94thereby reducing the deficiencies in the power conditioning due to delays in signal propagation, reducing the thermal resistance from the device to the heat sink due to physical separation and additional interfaces. This results in increasing the overall efficiency of both power conditioning and thermal management capabilities of the system.
Moreover, there is a need for power conditioning and heat capture/rejection elements that are stacked in a compact configuration to facilitate a compact packaged device which limits deficiencies in the power conditioning due to delays in signal propagation, and enhances the thermal attributes of the packaged device.
Further, while such conventional power conditioning techniques may be suitable for some applications, there is a need for a power conditioning technique that addresses the anticipated increases in power consumption in all applications. For example, there is a need for improved power conditioning technique for devices that may be implemented in space-constrained applications. Accordingly, there is a need for improved power conditioning techniques to accommodate anticipated increases in power consumption as well as applications having stringent space requirements.
In a first principal aspect, the present invention is a power conditioning module, affixed to an integrated circuit device, for conditioning power to be applied to the integrated circuit device. The power conditioning module includes a semiconductor substrate having a first interface and a second interface wherein the first interface opposes the second interface. The power conditioning module further includes a plurality of interface vias, to provide electrical connection between the first interface and the second interface, and a first set of pads disposed on the first interface, each of these pads is connected to a corresponding one of the interface vias on the first interface. The power conditioning module also includes a second set of pads disposed on the second interface, each of these pads is connected to a corresponding one of the interface vias on the second interface.
In addition, the power conditioning module includes electrical circuitry, disposed within a semiconductor substrate, to condition the power to be applied to the integrated circuit device. The electrical circuitry may be disposed on the first interface, the second interface, or both interfaces. Moreover, the electrical circuitry includes at least one voltage regulator and at least one capacitor.
In one embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the power conditioning module also includes at least one power pad disposed on the second interface and at least one power via disposed in the semiconductor substrate. The power via is electrically connected to the power pad to provide electrical connection between the second interface and at least one of the voltage regulator and capacitor. The power via may be electrically connected to a power conduit disposed in the semiconductor substrate. The combination of the power pad, via and conduit provides electrical connection between the second interface and at least one of the voltage regulator and capacitor.
In another embodiment, the power conditioning module may include at least one output power conduit, coupled to the electrical circuitry, to provide conditioned power to the integrated circuit device. The output power conduit may connect to an input power pad disposed on the first interface. The input power pad may correspond to an input of the integrated circuit device.
The power conditioning module of this aspect of the invention may also include current sensor(s), disposed in the semiconductor substrate, to provide information that is representative of a current consumption of the integrated circuit and/or electrical circuit. A controller, coupled to the current sensor, may receive that information and, in response, may adjust the cooling of the integrated circuit and/or the power conditioning module.
The power conditioning module may also include temperature sensor(s), disposed in the semiconductor substrate, to provide information that is representative of a temperature of a region in proximity to the temperature sensor. A controller may be coupled to the temperature sensor to receive that information and, in response, may adjust the cooling of the integrated circuit and/or the power conditioning module.
In a second principal aspect, the present invention is a power conditioning and thermal management module adapted to couple to an integrated circuit device. The power conditioning and thermal management module includes a power conditioning element having a first interface and a second interface, wherein the first interface opposes the second interface. The power conditioning element includes a semiconductor substrate, a plurality of interface vias, disposed in the semiconductor substrate, and electrical circuitry to condition the power to be applied to the integrated circuit device. The electrical circuitry includes at least one voltage regulator and at least one capacitor. The electrical circuitry may be disposed on the first interface, second interface or both interfaces of the power conditioning element.
The power conditioning and thermal management module of this aspect of the invention further includes a thermal management element having a first interface and a second interface wherein the first interface opposes the second interface. The thermal management element, during operation, uses a fluid having a liquid phase to capture thermal energy. The thermal management element includes a substrate, wherein the substrate includes at least a portion of a micro channel disposed therein and configured to permit fluid flow therethrough.
The thermal management element also may include a plurality of interface vias to provide electrical connection between the first interface and the second interface of the thermal management element. The plurality of interface vias of the thermal management element may connect to a corresponding one of the plurality of interface vias of the power management element to provide electrical connection between the first interface of the power conditioning element and the second interface of the thermal management element. In this regard, the first interface of the thermal management element may be physically bonded to the second interface of the power conditioning element.
The power conditioning and thermal management module of this aspect of the invention may also include a pump (for example, an electro-osmotic pump), adapted to connect to the micro channel, to produce the flow of the fluid in the micro channel.
In one embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the power conditioning and thermal management module includes current sensor(s), disposed in the semiconductor substrate, to provide information that is representative of a current consumption of the integrated circuit and/or the electrical circuitry. The power conditioning and thermal management module may also include a controller, coupled to the current sensor, to receive the information that is representative of the current consumption of the integrated circuit. In response to that information, the controller may adjust the flow of the fluid in the micro channel. In this regard, the controller may adjust a rate of flow of fluid output by the pump.
In another embodiment, the power conditioning and thermal management module includes temperature sensor(s), disposed in the power conditioning and thermal management module, to provide information which is representative of the temperature of a region of the power conditioning and thermal management module or in a region of the integrated circuit. A controller, coupled to the temperature sensor, may receive the temperature indicative information and, in response thereto, may adjust the flow of the fluid in the micro channel. For example, the controller may adjust a rate of flow of fluid output by the pump.
In yet another embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the power conditioning and thermal management module includes at least one power pad disposed on the second interface of the thermal management element and at least one power via. The power via is electrically connected to the power pad to provide electrical connection between the second interface of the thermal management element and at least one of the voltage regulator and capacitor. The power via may be electrically connected to a power conduit disposed in the semiconductor substrate of the power management element. The power conduit provides electrical connection between the power via and the electrical circuitry (i.e., at least one of the voltage regulator and capacitor).
In another embodiment, the power conditioning and thermal management module includes at least one power via disposed in the substrate of the thermal management element, at least one power pad disposed on the second interface of the thermal management element, and at least one output power conduit, coupled to the electrical circuitry, to provide conditioned power to the integrated circuit device. The power pad of this embodiment is electrically connected to the power via to provide electrical connection between the second interface of the thermal management element and the electrical circuitry. The output power conduit may connect to an input power pad disposed on the first interface of the power conditioning element. The input power pad corresponds to the power input pin/pad of the integrated circuit device.
In a third principal aspect, the present invention is a power conditioning and thermal management module that couples to an integrated circuit device. The power conditioning and thermal management module has a first interface and a second interface wherein the first interface opposes the second interface. The power conditioning and thermal management module includes a semiconductor substrate, a plurality of interface vias to provide electrical connection between the first interface and the second interface, and a first plurality of pads disposed on the first interface, each of the first plurality of pads is connected to a corresponding one of the interface vias on the first interface. The power conditioning and thermal management module also includes a second plurality of pads disposed on the second interface, each of the second plurality of pads is connected to a corresponding one of the interface vias on the second interface.
In addition, the power conditioning and thermal management module includes electrical circuitry and a micro channel structure. The electrical circuitry is disposed in the semiconductor substrate and conditions the power to be applied to the integrated circuit device. The electrical circuitry may be disposed on the first interface, the second interface or both interfaces. The electrical circuitry includes at least one voltage regulator and at least one capacitor. The micro channel structure includes at least one micro channel disposed in the semiconductor substrate to capture thermal energy.
The power conditioning and thermal management module of this aspect of the invention may also include current sensor(s), temperature sensor(s), and a controller. The current sensor(s), temperature sensor(s), and/or controller may be disposed in the power conditioning and thermal management module. The controller, may be coupled to the current sensor(s) and/or temperature sensor(s), to receive the current or temperature indicative information and, in response thereto, may adjust the rate of capture of thermal energy by the micro channel structure. In this regard, the controller may adjust the flow of the fluid in the micro channel and/or a rate of flow of fluid output by the pump.
In one embodiment of this aspect of the invention, the power conditioning and thermal management module includes at least one power pad disposed on the second interface and at least one power via. The power pad is electrically connected to the power via to provide electrical connection between the second interface and at least one of the voltage regulator and capacitor. The power via may be electrically connected to a power conduit disposed in the semiconductor substrate. The power conduit provides electrical connection between the power pad and at least one of the voltage regulator and capacitor.
In another embodiment, the power conditioning and thermal management module includes at least one output power conduit, coupled to the electrical circuitry, to provide conditioned power to the integrated circuit device. The output power conduit may connect to an input power pad disposed on the first interface of the power conditioning element. The input power pad may correspond to the power input of the integrated circuit device.